Jiraiya's Mistake
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Naruto discovers the names in Jiraiya's books...NaruHina. Oneshot. T because of hints at a lemon.


_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**In this fic, Rin lived, she and Kakashi got married. :)**_

**Just in a typing mood again~ just a quick oneshot before bed. XD  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, never will. =3=**

Team Seven was on their training grounds. Kakashi was letting them spar or whatever they wanted while he sat on the log with his son, reading his favorite book in the whole world: "Icha-Icha Paradise". Of course, one-year-old Kumo Hatake, his one and only son, kept glancing at the words, trying to make out what they said. Kakashi noticed this and smirked.

He let Kumo take a look at the orange cover and pointed at each character, telling him who he thought fit whose personality. At least, what he **wanted** to fit each personality. He pointed to the man on the cover, which Sasuke and Naruto looked at.

"This is Daddy," Kakashi stated, then drug his finger toward the woman. "And this is Mommy."

"What'll happen if Rin sees him with those things?" Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"I'm trying to make sure he's alive every time he holds one." Sasuke replied. "If that explains anything at all. By the way, he replaces the main characters names with Kakashi and Rin. It freaks the heck out of me."

"I'm looking in that dumb book." Naruto drew a breath with a determined face. "Wish me luck that I don't nosebleed everywhere."

"I'm lucky I didn't do it on Sakura when I read a page." Sasuke snickered and patted his friend on the back. "G'luck!"

Naruto gulped and sprung forward. While leaping headfirst toward his sensei, Kakashi didn't even try while grabbing his son and moving a few inches away. Naruto yelped and crashed into a tree. Sakura cackled at her blonde teammate as Sasuke shot her a look.

Naruto walked up behind Kakashi, who was reading the adult-themed book to his child aloud. Sasuke sweat dropped and pounded his forehead with his fist. Naruto paid attention to every word, except Kakashi and Rin. When things became…"colorful" in the book, Kakashi ignored the fact that his son would easily remember this when older, and read on. Sasuke had to go up and snatch the book from the man.

"What was that for?" Kakashi exclaimed with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be reading such descriptive things to your son." Sasuke suppressed a blush while holding the orange book behind his back. "Believe me; I'm saving you from Rin smacking you behind the head for the first time in your life!"

Naruto took the chance in his teammate scolding his sensei to take the book from the Uchiha boy. After fighting past all of the big words he couldn't possibly understand without his anyone's help, he made his way to the true names. The fact that Jiraiya was one of his sensei was only making him feel used once he blushed like crazy and slammed the book shut, throwing it to the ground and yelping. This caused everyone to look at him oddly.

"What the…?" his team and Kumo asked and raised brows toward him.

"Burn this stupid book!" Naruto exclaimed, face turning as red as a beet. "Burn it and never speak of it again!"

"Why," Kakashi asked him, only causing Naruto to gain a serious look and glare daggers at his sensei.

"_You…_" was all Naruto could muster with his death glare until he finally exploded. "You've been reading these stupid books since they've been out and couldn't tell me the main characters' names?"

"Wait, what," Sasuke asked and picked the book up.

The moment Sasuke saw such graphic writing and the names; he turned red as well and dropped the book in its previous position. He scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle and then let his voice clear up.

"At least he didn't use the actual movement?" Sasuke said in a questioning way, face still flushed.

"Movement," Naruto asked and picked the book up again.

He read over the "movement" used in the series. He could've sworn he recognized this lemon-filled scene somewhere, and then it hit him. He was so mad, you could've sworn his eyes flickered red for a slight second and steam rose from his ears. Naruto slammed the book shut and everyone looked at him oddly.

"Sensei, I'm going to go find Hinata-Chan." Naruto stated, stomping away in pure anger.

"Bye," they all waved.

"Bye Mr. Kitty-Whisker-Face-Prankster-Ma-a-an!" Kumo waved with a huge grin plastered across his face, causing his father to chuckle.

Meanwhile, Naruto marched on toward Kurenai's training grounds. He saw Hinata, Kiba, Shino and, duh, Kurenai all training. Naruto hated to disrupt Hinata's training, but she should have to see the book as well. He walked up to his girlfriend and tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned her head to look at him and smiled, retracting her kekkei-genkai.

"What's wrong, Naruto-Kun?" she asked in her timid voice.

"Uh, yeah, Hina-Chan," Naruto blushed madly and diverted his eyes the other way then back at her. "D-Do you remember a few months ago?"

"S-Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." She blushed lightly.

"Uh…" Naruto stared blankly, trying to think of a way to remind her without embarrassing the heck out of her.

He finally got it and removed his forehead protector. Hinata's face flushed as she remembered. She nodded violently with a shy, happy smile. Naruto smiled back and tied his forehead protector on once again. Hinata didn't want her teammates to get the clue.

"So, um, w-what about it, N-Naruto-Kun?" she asked sweetly.

"You know how Ero-Sannin was staying in town for the month?" he asked as Hinata nodded slowly. "Well, uh, he writes stories and…"

Naruto flipped to the correct page he found it on. He caught sight of the names and scene and gave the vivid writing to Hinata with a blush even greater than hers. Hinata took and read it for only a few seconds solo before Kiba and Shino crowded next to her and began reading.

Hinata's pools of pale lavender eyes rolled into the back of her head with a totally flushed face, stating that she'd read enough, fainted. Naruto caught her and Kiba got a nosebleed, just reading on in the book. There was a huge grin plastered across his face as he read on.

Shino's sun-glasses were lifted as he became more and more interested in this scene between his two friends. Kiba actually got a _nosebleed_ just by reading it. Kurenai took the novel from her students and read on before looking at her unconscious student in the knuckle-head's arms.

"N-Naruto…" Kurenai managed to gather any data left in her brain to say that one name.

He looked up with a blush that matched Kumo's after hearing a night of "noises" in the room next to his.

"Yeah Sensei," he asked.

"D-Did you-?"

"Way to go, Naruto!" Kiba praised the Kitsune holder.

"Urusai!" Naruto barked. "It's not like I did it because only _I_ wanted too!"

"Naruto," Kurenai spoke up. "What 'waterfall' is she talking about here?"

"N-Nothing," he exclaimed. "I-I was just t-telling her something and…we've gotta see Granny, so bye!"

"Or is that an excuse?" Kiba snickered while watching Naruto speed off with a slowly-awakening Hinata on his back.

While on the way to Tsunade's office with the book in his pocket, Hinata slowly fluttered her eyes open and saw an approaching building. She blinked and looked down at the blonde bush of hair. She smiled softly and let her head rest in it while wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Someone awake," he smirked his question.

"Yeah," she giggled. "S-Sorry I fainted."

"No problem." He shrugged as they finally came to the doorstep of the big, round, red building.

Naruto set Hinata down gently and took out the book. If anyone could set Jiraiya straight, it'd be Tsunade. They walked right up the amount of stairs and opened up Tsunade's door. She was not pleased with the knucklehead just barging into her office without any warning. When she was about to yell, he slammed the book on her desk, to which she just blinked at.

"What is it?" Tsunade picked up the book. "I don't care for Jiraiya's moronic mind."

"Here," Naruto sighed, grabbing the book and flipping to the correct page. "Read this and tell me if it was his mind that conjured it up."

Tsunade did as told and picked up the book. She read on and on, but the farther she went, the more her blush was visible. She finally set the book down and looked at the two thirteen-year-olds. For quite a while, there was a pause and Tsunade let her jaw hang low. She was flabbergasted.

After the silence had broken into tiny little pieces, Tsunade had finally moved. She stood up and walked toward the window. Naruto and Hinata exchanged nervous glances. Tsunade opened the window and leaned out.

"Jiraiya!" she screamed so loud, the whole village shook.


End file.
